


Carrying Over

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, POV Andrea, Traditions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t you forgetting a very important tradition?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying Over

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Andrea/Michonne- wedding](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5889612#t5889612).

“Hey, wait,” Michonne says, tugging Andrea back onto the porch by the wrist. She twirls her into her arms, pulling their bodies flush together.

“What for? We’re _home_ ,” Andrea says, face flushed with happiness as she wraps her arms around her wife’s neck, drawing her in for a kiss. There’re two words she didn’t think would be in her vocabulary for a long time— _wife_ and _home_.

“Exactly,” Michonne says, grinning into the kiss. “Aren’t you forgetting a very important tradition?”

“This hasn’t been the most traditional day,” Andrea says. In some ways, it certainly hasn’t. Their wedding took place outside the church, all the residents of Alexandra lined up in folding chairs. Michonne wore her deputy’s uniform instead of a dress just in case something came up. And for dessert, they all ate canned peaches instead of wedding cake.

But on the other hand, Andrea wore blue flowers in her hair and a silver bracelet from Carol on her wrist. She wrote her own vows. And when the guests beat their forks against their mismatched mugs and cups, she kissed Michonne, every single time.

“This one,” Michonne says, and before Andrea can protest, she sweeps her up into her arms, Andrea’s white sundress ruffling in the breeze.

Andrea laughs, tilting her head back. “Oh, really? You’re carrying me over the threshold?”

Michonne smiles at her shyly. “I’m carrying you into our home. _Our_ home.”

Andrea smiles back, leaning up to kiss her wife, holding on tight. “Then carry on.”


End file.
